Underestimated
by GreekDemiGods
Summary: On the way back from the giant war the Agro II gang heads home. All is going okay until Jason is needed on a solo quest by Jupiter, so he has to leave Leo behind. Leo is a wreck at first, that is, until he finds comfort in a certain Roman, & Chinese Canadian. How will Jason react when he gets back? Is Leo going to end it with Frank and ask for Jason's forgive? Or stay with Frank.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay well some people are probably thinking, WTF! There's no Fhrank and Leo ever! duhr! that's why i made it. Anyways i hope you enjoy and Reviews are welcomed.

**Disclaimer :** Me No Own PJatO, Only Rick Does. . :(

**Warning : **This is Sort Of Yaoi [ male/male ] and whatever you call girl/girl, but not much. So if you don't like, i would recommend you don't read, but if you don't like and you read, please no flame. Also this is a Definite AU, Just to let you know. Oh and when i say Frank, I might Write Fhrank Be mistake. But i think it's better that way. So sorry rick, and Other PJatO / HOO Fans. Oh And rated M, Mostly because of Close sexual content, Language, and Alcohol abuse.

**Summary :** On the way back from Defeating Gaea, the Agro II gang heads home. All is going great until Jason is asked to go on a solo quest by Jupiter, meaning he has to leave Leo behind. Leo is a wreck at first, that is , until he finds comfort in a certain Roman,Greek & Chinese Canadian. How will Jason react when he gets back? Is Leo going to end things with Frank and ask for Jason's forgiveness? Or Maybe end thinks with Jason and stay with his Canadian Lover?

**Main Paring : **Fhrank / Leo

**Side Parings : **Leo / Jason ( Complicated/ One- sided ), Percy / Nico, Piper / Annabeth.

_ Chapter One :_

**LEO'S POV  
**

Hurray, Gaea's dead i thought. or at least back into a deeper part of tartarus, and I'm dating the son of Jupiter. What could go wrong? Ever thing can! it was an okay day when out of the blue a storm cloud appears and starts hitting my ship! _my ship! _but oh no that wasn't the worst part the worst part was when Jupiter decided to pay a visit, and zaps Fetus! i was about to yell at him when Jason came up behind me and said " Dad what are you doing here?"

" i need you to do a quest for me "

" what? now? but we just -"

Jupiter bellowed and laughed making me cringe " oh no son, not everyone just you"

That's when my heart broke, i knew Jason would leave on this quest no matter what, just to prove to his father, and everyone else, what a hero he was. so as Jason inched forward i tugged on his arm, he looked at me and i held his gaze. i saw the look in his and i knew that no matter what i did, Jason would go help his father anyway, which is something i hated and loved about him. so he slowly yanked his arm, making me loosen my grip on him, and walked over to his father.

" what is the quest?"

" all i need you to do is retrieve my lightning bolt from Pluto. how ever you must be very care full, it is heavily guarded. so i wish you good luck " and with that he is was gone.

when Jason turned around he tried to grab my hand, but I just moved my arm, and went down to my room. I started to cry, i had just found out that my best friend && my loved on was going to go on a very dangerous quest ALONE!

That night i barely slept, and when i did it was mostly because i had lost all of my energy. You know i didn't even notice that the canadian had walked into my room, and laid at the foot of my bed, just watching me sleep...

* * *

Author's Other note : i know this chapter sucked, but it will get better ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Ohkay, This is my second chapter for underestimated, and sorry if i don't update regularly. So i hope you enjoy ^_^

**Leo's P.O.V**

I couldn't take it anymore, every time i closed my eyes, i could still feel him watching me.

" ugh! frank, what do you want?" i said sitting straight up on my bed. i guess he thought i was really asleep because when he saw me sit up he jerked then froze in place. " uhm.. frank are you okay " i asked waving my hand in his face .

" i-i - yeah . i was... uhm.. just leaving" he said getting up off my bed and walking very quickly over to the door.

i could have sworn that i had saw the tiniest hint of a blush on frank's face, i was going to say something to him but he had already left the room. so i shrugged it off for now and went back to sleep.

**Frank's P.O.V**

oh my gods, i thought " i am such an idiot " i said punching a whole in the wall in my bed room.

" ow that hurt "

the next thing i realized someone was knocking on at my door.

" who is it?" i yelled walking over to the door.

" its me " a voice said through the door .

" what do you want Percy?" i said to a very angry son of Neptune/Poseidon .

" i want to know why there is a fucking hole in the goddamn wall leading into my room?!" he yelled at me pointing to the gigantic hole in the wall, that was indeed a pass way into his room. but i didn't care.

" well maybe i wanted it that way!" i said yelling back at him then closing the door in his face.

i slowly slid down to the floor with my back against the door . then i felt something hot roll down my face, i realized i was crying i thought. even daughters of mars don't cry , i was probably a disgrace to my father all over again...

" why me? why?" i thought out loud.

" uhm... frank are you okay?" i heard Percy's voice say.

i slowly opened my eyes , to see him looking through the hole in the wall.

" oh my gods Perce i know you're a pedo, but seriously that's just over doing it "

" What. Oh. Hey that was your fault"

" touche " i said closing my eyes again.

" seriously dude are you sure you're okay?" Percy asked with concern in his voice.

" eh, yeah im fine " i whispered opening my eyes and looking at him

" i beg to differ Zhang " he said climbing through the hole in the wall.

i chuckled then said " i could have just opened the door for you "

" ugh! now you tell me that " he said sitting next to me, then he looked at me. " so whats really bothering you?

" it... it's nothing" i said looking down at my lap.

" hmm" he said " so is this nothing code for a certain fire user.? "

something inside me right then and there fluttered. hes just so perfect the way his long dark curls hang below his cute elfish ears and down to his broad shoulders.

" im going to take that as a yes" Perseus said laughing a little.

i sighed " but you cant tell anyone "

" what about Nico "

" what are you crazy him and Leo are like best friends, and no offense i don't think i cant trust Nico after you know, the accident at in Rome"

" dude, hes gotten over that " he said laughing even more " and that was about a month ago, plus he doesn't even hold grudges that long. well unless you're me that is."

" i don't care Percy, You're not telling him."

" Whatever " Percy said getting up.

As he was walking out the door i heard him humming some song about me and Leo sitting in a tree. Is Just sighed, and went right to sleep.

* * *

_Author's other note: i know this chapter was very suckish, but i promise it will get very more exciting and better ^_^_


End file.
